


Blind to it all

by imperfectForger



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectForger/pseuds/imperfectForger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was even wrong with him?</p><p>He knew he was a mutant, and had long since accepted that fact, but since when did having mutant blood make you wax red for a pathetic loser of a seadweller?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What was even wrong with him?

He knew he was a mutant -- and had long since accepted that fact -- but since when did having mutant blood make you wax red for a pathetic loser of a seadweller?

Well, to be fair, there was pretty much nothing known about having mutant blood, but blood colour had never influenced relationships directly, so he quickly dropped that line of thought.

So that must mean he had something else wrong with him. Some other defect, because what kind of a nook-sniffing idiot would have any feelings for that asshole, let alone red ones.

Eridan Ampora was pitiful. And not in that everybody’s-flushed-for-him way, either. It was actually pretty much the exact opposite. Nobody liked Eridan, and, of course, they had good reason not to. He was needy, and clingy, and way too jealous and persistent. Not to mention that he had killed Feferi and Kanaya -- the fact that they came back to life notwithstanding. He’s also whiny, rude, and basically unlikable in every single way.

Karkat knew these things. He had seen enough romcoms, and knew Eridan well enough, to know that he was pretty much guaranteed to be horrible in any quadrant.

So why did he have flushed feelings for him?

It just didn't make any sense to him; Karkat had better taste than that.

But all the same, there was something about Eridan that was strangely... enticing? no, that’s not the word. Or maybe it is, who the fuck even knows? Something about him was kind of alluring, and it was annoying as fuck.

Eridan didn’t even know. Of fucking course he didn’t. If Karkat was such a pathetic wriggler that he couldn’t hide flushed feelings, then he deserved to be culled.

The worst part was that Karkat knew that if he did propose a relationship like that, Eridan wouldn’t even consider saying no.

But how insufferable would that be? Nobody would ever leave him alone about it, if he entered into even the palest of relationships with that nookstain. Half of his team would be complete dicks about it, and the other half would congratulate him, or something equally as dumb and embarrassing.

It was much better to just ignore these feelings.

Wasn’t it?

Yeah, of course, definitely. Without a question, not bringing this up was probably the best idea he’d had since…well, since forever, or something.

He would just have to ignore how attractive{and pathetically hipster} he looked. And ignore how cute he found his silly accent. And ignore that, even though he would never admit it to anybody at all, he kind of actually liked talking to Eridan. And ignore how much he wanted to have sloppy makeouts with him and oh god that sounded so dumb. He was barely able to admit any of this to himself, let alone anybody else. These thoughts were just downright unacceptable. He had to look the part of fearless leader, not some hopeless, pity-struck grub.

Honestly, it’s not really that hard to ignore—-

Oh, shit, there he is, he’s probably coming to talk to me, nobody else is around fuck fuck come on, Karkat, pull yourself together, it’s just a dumbass seadweller, not like one of Gamzee’s great mirthful messiahs, or something, just calm the fuck down he’s probably not even going to talk to you—-

“Hey, Kar.”

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Wow, Kar, that's a nice way to greet your friend."

"I'm not your friend, fucknuts."

No, he thought, I'm the dumbass with flushed feelings for a pretentious hipster like you.

"I'm hurt, Kar."

"Yeah, whatever. Like I care. Now what the fuck do you want? I'm a little busy here."

"You don't look that busy to me."

"Yeah, well, I am. It takes all of my fucking time and energy looking after you all, you're more pathetic than a group of freshly hatched grubs."

"Whatever, Kar. And as for what I want...if I said it was your body, would you hold it against me?"

"What the fuck, Ampora? Are you serious!?"

"Woah, calm the fuck down, you've rejected me enough. I get it. You're not interested. I was just kidding."

Karkat hadn't realised how much he had been hoping that Eridan was being serious.

"I have not fucking rejected you, you must be confusing me with one of your other potential quadrant-fillers. Not saying that I wouldn't reject you, just that I haven't yet."

"Well, whatever. I've just never pursued you because you're so obviously not interested. A guy can take a hint. Even if it's me. No need for the additional embarrassment of rejection. I'm not stupid."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, kar, the blatant disinterest you have in being in any quadrant with me is pretty obvious. I mean--"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"No, just. Fucking shut up."

"What are you talking about, I don't get it. What the fuck, Kar? I just wanted to talk, great glubbing fuck."

"I said shut up."

And then he was kissing him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter than usual. Hopefully we'll get to more interesting things in the next few chapters?

It only took a moment before eridan was kissing him back, and _oh_...this was nice.

Until Eridan went and messed it up by stepping back.

"What the ever-loving fuck, Eridan."

"Kar, what are you doing?"

"Well, I _was_ kissing your pathetic ass, until you pulled away. What, did you suddenly decide I'm not good enough for your fucking quadrants?"

"No, it's not that, just _why_? Did somebody dare you to, or something? If they did, you can lie and say we had massive sloppy makeouts. I won't mind. Because despite how fucking irresistible I am, I know for a fact that you're not flushed for me."

"What? Eridan, no, look--and if a whisper of this leaves this room, then, flushed feelings or no, I swear--"

"Wait, you mean to say you actually are flushed for me? Waxing red? Unable to resist my undeniable charm after all?"

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll be waxing black instead."

"Hey, that's fine by me, I mean--"

Karkat decided to shut him up with his mouth, and when he received no objections, he deepened the kiss. Eridan chose this moment to softly bite Karkat's lip, eliciting a quiet moan from him.

Eridan smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, you like that, don't you?"

"Mmm...just...shut up, and don't stop," Karkat said, panting slightly.

"Whatever you say, Kar." He began kissing his neck, and palming Karkat's bonebulge through his pants.

"Ahh. Fuck." Karkat arched into his touch, moaning louder, and seemingly unable to say anything besides fuck. Eridan was _good_ at this.

Karkat then managed to gather enough motor skills as to fumble at Eridan's neck, trying to undo the clasp of his cape. Once he succeeded, it fell to the floor with a soft whoosh.

"Shirt, off. Now," Karkat commanded, interrupting Eridan's exploration. Chuckling, Eridan obeyed, and then tugged Karkat's shirt off, too. He put his mouth to work on this new territory, licking and sucking his way down Karkat's chest. Karkat grabbed Eridan's horns, to hold him steady, and ended up stroking them, causing Eridan to moan against his skin. He just rubbed his horns with even more vigour, and Eridan did something that could only be described as purring. This sent a jolt straight to Karkat's bulge, which by now was so hard that it was starting to ache. He took one hand off of Eridan's horns, and tried to undo his own pants, before realising that one hand wouldn't cut it. Once he had gotten out of his pants, and boxers, one hand started slowly stroking his dick, while the other went back to work on running up and down Eridan's horn. The noises Eridan was making should have been illegal, they were so sexy.

And Karkat couldn't get enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was horrible!


	5. Chapter 5

Eridan moved back up to Karkat's lips, and clumsily kissed them, as his hands fumbled at his pants. Once he had gotten his pants down, and stepped out of them, he attacked Karkat's lips with renewed intensity, and his now-free hands began to roam. 

"Oh my God," Karkat moaned into the kiss as Eridan's hand neared his bulge. Karkat moved the hand that was on his bulge onto Eridan's, and was rewarded with the most sensual sound he had ever heard. Eridan's hand tantalisingly stroked Karkat's dick, before gripping it near the head. Karkat couldn't help it, he jerked upwards into the touch. And then he wondered how he progressed from denying his feelings to practically pailing with Eridan in less than half an hour. But he honestly didn't fucking care right now.

Eridan took his mouth off of Karkat's, and began to kiss lightly down his neck and chest. Eventually, Karkat had to let go of his bulge, and settled instead for gripping both of his horns in his hands, and stroking their lengths. Eridan hummed lightly against Karkat's skin, which made Karkat shudder embarrassingly. He felt Eridan smirk against his skin, and resisted the urge to smack the trollboy on his head. His ability to resist this urge was, in part, due to the fact that Eridan's mouth had reached Karkat's bulge. His hand was still working his dick, slowly and with precision, twisting right at the head. But now he traced his tongue teasingly around the tip. Karkat tried to jerk upwards into the touch, but Eridan held him back. 

"Just get on with it already," Karkat growled. 

"Patience, Kar. Patience."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while! I promise I'll finish this one day. It's just sort of slow going. I also apologise for the short chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Eridan swirled his tongue some more around the tip, before licking a line down the shaft. By now, Karkat was shaking with need and want and desire, and probably not a little anger at Eridan for his continual teasing.

And finally, finally, Eridan took the head into his mouth, and Karkat nearly came just then from the feeling of it. Slowly, more slowly than Karkat would have liked, but Eridan held him in place and made sure he didnt jerk forward, Eridan moved down until Karkat's cock was completely in his mouth. 

_Damn_ , that was hot. 

Eridan began to bob up and down, expertly trailing his tongue where he knew Karkat would feel it the most, and carefully making sure his teeth didn't touch the sensitive skin. Whenever he reached the head, he swirled his tongue a little before going back down, building up a steady rhythm. Karkat was still rubbing his horns, and occasionally Eridan would moan with Karkat still in his mouth, and fuck, if that wasn't the best thing.

Karkat didn't have much experience to go on, but he was pretty sure this was one of the best blowjobs of all time. 

It didn't take very long before Karkat was coming, shuddering and shaking, and sinking to the ground, unable to say anything except "fuck" and "Eridan". Eridan swallowed as much as he could, but there was a reason they usually used pails, so a lot of it ended up on Eridan's face and body. 

Karkat would never admit to how much he liked seeing Eridan naked and covered in his bright red genetic material. Eridan was his now. 

Once he had come down somewhat from his post-orgasm bliss, he realised that Eridan's bonebulge had been left unattended. 

Tentatively, he wrapped his hand around Eridan's dick, and pumped it a few times, before leaning down and licking down the length. Eridan shuddered, and murmured a "fuck, kar", so he supposed he must be doing something right. 

He began to take Eridan into his mouth, trying to mimic what Eridan had done, but probably failing. He took as much of him into his mouth as he could, but, much to his frustration, he couldn't take his full length. He wrapped his hand around the base again, while he started bobbing up and down along the rest. His rhythm was jerky at first, but if the noises Eridan was making were any sort of clue, Eridan didn't really mind his inexperience. 

"Kar, fuck, Kar, I'm--" And then he was coming, and Karkat couldn't take much into his mouth, and he was covered in purple, and they were both a mess, and Karkat was so glad they had been in his respiteblock.

Karkat finally stood up and went to go grab a towel. He came back, and cleaned himself off, before passing it to Eridan. Once they were both decently clean, Karkat pulled Eridan onto the bed--the meteor inexplicably had beds instead of recupracoons, and the trolls had had to learn how to make do--and, fuck, they cuddled. 

Eridan laid on his back, and Karkat laid on top of him, listening to the other troll's heartbeat. Eridan's arm wrapped around him, and soon he drifted off to sleep. 

"Kar?" Eridan said, softly. But then he realised that Karkat was sleeping, and instead placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. They could talk tomorrow, he decided, before drifting off to sleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Karkat woke up first, and had a momentary fit of panic before he remembered what had happened last night. 

He supposed he should count himself lucky that nobody had went looking for either of them -- or that Terezi hadn't come by his room. She would have smelled the violet right away, and he wasn't entirely sure that she wouldn't have told anybody.

He needed to get up. Unfortunately, he was on the side of the bed blocked by the wall, and Eridan was still laying on top of him. There was no way to get out of the bed without waking him up. He tried to shuffle downwards, to maybe work his way out of Eridan's grasp, but, just then, Eridan sat up. He rubbed at his eyes, and looked around in a way that Karkat could only describe as cute. He then leaned over, his eyes still half closed, and kissed Karkat briefly, before getting up and walking over to the bathroom. 

Karkat waited until Eridan was done taking a shower, and then took his own. It felt nice to be clean again. He walked back into his room to find Eridan sitting on his bed. He sat down next to him, and looked down at his hands. 

He would never admit he was nervous. 

"So...," he started. 

"So." There was a pause. "Is this, like, an actual thing?"

"I don't know. Do you...want it to be?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eridan's head lift to look at him. 

"I, uh, yeah. I think so. Sure you're not afraid of everybody knowing we're matesprits, or something?" Karkat wanted to protest that that wasn't fair, but he knew he had been acting somewhat rude to Eridan before this. He moved his hand over to Eridan's, and threaded their fingers together. 

"I honestly don't fucking care what those assholes think." And he knew it was pretty much the cheesiest thing he could possibly say, but he didn't really care. 

He leaned over and pressed his lips to Eridan's, and they both smiled. Which then devolved into laughter, and then they fell back onto the bed, and tried to regain their breath.

Their fingers were still entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, it's finally done. Sorry that the ending was probably kind of anticlimactic, but I hoped you liked it anyway! UvU


End file.
